Azures Rewrite
by Azure Tangeson
Summary: All new Azures adventure in remnant, now less main characters, more description and no more OP charcters.
1. Chapter 1

_**We messed up, so we're trying again (Don't judge us) so now it's just Liam (Azure) and Euan (Crim/Me) in this to avoid having to write from too many perspectives, anyway, let the rewrite begin.**_

Almost every day I was made fun of for my white hair, for the 4 years I had been in high school, but soon I won't ever hear it again , I'll actually be praised for it, but let's start from the beginning.

I was tall, about 6,1. I was wearing Blue jeans and a survey corps t-shirt and matching hoodie. I have light blue eyes and I have snow white hair.

On one snowy day I was crossing the bridge on the way to school, the bridge crossed over a narrow but deep stream that passes by the school. I heard yelling behind me.

"Hey Loser!"

I turned around to be hit in the face with a snowball while a group of jackasses laughed between them.

"At least his head can't get any more white, HAHA"

One of them walked up to me and flipped me upside down over the side of the bridge, I hit my head off a rock and passed out, slowly sinking to the bottom.

 _ **Linebreak**_

*COUGH COUGH COUGH*

I opened my eyes to see that I was on a pier still in my original clothes, I stood up to see that I was on an island. The island was thick with greenery and resembled Hawaiian postcards. I decided to walk around and see where I was, until I saw someone.

"Hey!"

They didn't hear me so I ran up beside them and tapped them on the shoulder.

"Excuse me do you know where we ar- "

When they turned around I saw that they had fake cat ears on her head.

"Err, Do you mean where are we?" The woman asked.

"Yes, do you know?"

"We're on an island called menagerie, hey, you look familiar are you *GASP* YOU'RE A SCHNEE!"

"What?"

The woman's face started to turn red and I could see her ears actually begin to twitch as if she had control over them, so I ran.

I sprinted as fast as I could through a market place until I took a corner too fast and bumped into someone. We both fell to the floor, I leant up to see who I had bumped into, It turned out to be a young boy with red hair and bull horns, what is it with people and animal features here.

"WHERE'S THE SCHNEE"

Why does she keep calling me that? The boy spoke up.

"Oh crap did you make Kali angry? RED ALERT PEOPLE, RED ALERT!"

Suddenly every stall in the market started to pack up all their products and put up wooden barricades in from of them.

"Here follow me we need to hide".

The boy pointed to an empty cardboard box implying I had to climb in, (Solid snake mode activated). Looking through a hole in the box I could see that the woman named Kali had sprinted up to the boy.

"Crim! Did you see a Schnee!?"

"I, uh, have no idea what you're talking about".

"If you're lying to me your dead!"

"No Ma'am!"

When I climbed out of the box I saw the woman know named Kali stormed off towards a large house at the end of the island.

"Thanks for hiding me".

"It's no problem, what's a Schnee doing in Menagerie anyway?"

"I don't know what a Schnee is".

"So, you're not a Schnee?"

"No, I'm not a Schnee, what are they anyway?"

"The Schnee family thinks that all faunus are murderers and thief's and terrorists".

"Wait, Schnee, menagerie, faunus, Kali, I'm in RWBY!"

Everything started to go black as I got dizzy and fell to the floor unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back, we left off our hero had passed out after finally realising were he was.**

"I told you I can't remember anything before I woke up at the pier" I lied to Kali.

"So… you're not a Schnee?"

"No".

"I-I'm so s-sorry for chasing you like that, I apologise".

"Wow, Kali apologised for once" Ghira said shocked.

I'd woken up in a large room with dark wooden walls, there was a slide door on each side of the room and a large sofa in the centre. Ghira was the only one in the room when I woke up, that's where he introduced himself, later Kali came in to question/Threaten me.

 **Flashback**

"IS HE AWAKE?!"

"Kali calm down".

"I'M GONNA SCALP HIM AND SENT IT TO JAQUES!"

 **Present**

"WHAT!?"

Ghira sped out of the room fearing death.

"Ugh I'm gonna kill that man, so what's your name?"

"My name is… ugh… my name is…"

"You haven't forgotten your name have you?"

"No.. My name is.. Ugh.. Azure, Azure Tangeson".

"Well it's nice to meet you Azure, if you didn't already know my name is Kali, the dead man's name Is Ghira, this is my Daughter Blake". She had pointed to the corner which to my surprize there was Blake reading a book name "ninjas of lo-" oh. "And this is- huh- Crim get in here!"

I heard thumping footsteps running down the stairs but they stopped half way down.

"WHAT?!"

"THE BOY IS AWAKE!"

Suddenly the thumping resumed but faster, a few seconds later Crim burst through the door but stopped the second he saw me.

"H-hello!" Crim said probably a bit too enthusiastically.

"Hi".

"Mum can we go out, I can show him a round, PLEASE!"

"Okay, okay Don't forget to take Frost and Flame".

"Okay!"

"Who is Frost and Flame?" I asked.

"Follow me I'll show you".

I followed crim up to his room, it was small and had a lighter wood for the walls, he had a single bed in the middle of the room, a wooden wardrobe and multiple shelves. Crim pulled a box out from under his bed, he opened it and took out what seemed to be a steel pole just over a foot long, the steel had been painted red; it had a thin metal pipe curving from the handle to the tip which had a hole.

"This one is Flame".

He cracked open the tube which stayed together by a latch, rim then picked up a red Burn crystal and pushed it to the top of the tube. Crim pulled out an almost identical tube which was painted blue instead of red, he cracked it open and inserted a dark blue ice crystal in this one.

"This is Frost"

Crim then pulled out a belt which must have had about ten of each dust crystal.

"I burn through it fast".

We walked down the stairs only for Kali to stop us.

"Azure do you have your aura unlocked yet?"

"No I haven't"

Kali stepped forward and unlocked my aura for me, I felt a shiver go down my spine then very tingly.

"There know nothing will happen if you get into trouble".

After that we left, Menagerie was very warm even as the sun was beginning to set, most he stalls were just beginning to close.

"I'll show you were the park is, come on follow me".

Just before we set off we heard an old lady scream.

"HELP ME!"

Crim immediately started to sprint towards the scream and I ran after him I followed him round a corner to see him standing in front of three white fang grunts with a bruised old lady behind them.

"I can only take two of them, you're going to have to fight one of them".

"O-okay".

Suddenly a red square appeared in my vision, it was around Crim, he was moving faster than the grunts, he hit two of the grunt in the stomach with frost and flame while the other one ran, slowly, towards me, suddenly the red square disappeared and the grunt was moving at normal speed.

"AAAAHH!" I raised my hands and suddenly he was going slow again.

'HOLY CRAP ITS MY SEMBLANCE'

I walked towards the man and punched him in the stomach and face multiple time until I began to feel faint.

'Guess it only lasts so long'

I relaxed and everything sped up again, the grunt fell backwards unconscious, looked over at Crim one grunt was on the floor with one his right foot frozen to the floor, the others jacket was on fire while he was trying to put in out. Crim hit the back of the grunts right knee causing him to fall down on one knee with flame and then upper cutted him with frost causing his head to freeze.

The old lady walked up to us.

"I can't thank you enough here please take this".

She handed us a fresh fruit basket.

"Thank you" Crim said.

"Thank _you_ ".

We walked back to Crims house for dinner, we were having lasagne, Crim ran off to the bathroom so I decided to ask his parents why he had horns instead of cat ears.

"Kali?"

"Yes Azure?"

"Why does Crim have horns like a bull?"

Suddenly Kali dropped her fork and glanced at Ghira who didn't look up.

"Crim… isn't… Ghira's son"

Ghira stood up and left.

"I'm sorry" I looked down and just kept eating.

"N-No i-its fine d-don't worry about it".

"Do you know who the father is?"

Kali was trying to hold back tears.

"H-His name was A-Adam"

"What's his las-"

"ENOUGH! You're sleeping in Crims room, we put out a metres for you, goodnight".

Kali and Ghira had let me stay for a while after I told them I had nowhere to stay. I walked upstairs, forgetting which room was Crims I ended up walking into Blake's room interrupting her reading 'session'.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

I quickly slammed the door and ran towards the correct room, got in bed and hoped id wake up from the horrors I had witnessed.

 **There you go, Azure is living with the Belladonnas and Azure is scarred for life.**

"WHY WAS SHE HOLDING A WOODEN KATANA!?"

 **Ugh ignore him, any way I don't really have a schedule for how often I write sooooooooo, cya whenever.**


End file.
